Pocky Game
by starlight0w0
Summary: Nggk bisa buat sumarry, jadi langsung baca aja ya


**Owari no Seraph milik Kagami Takaya, saya hanya sekedar pinjam karakternya.**

 **Story is Mine!!**

 **Warning (!) : Typo(s), Alur Maenstream, AU!, OOC(s)**

 **Shounen-ai**

 **Pair : Guren x Shinya**

 **DLDR**

"Ahh aku bosan, Guren ayo lakukan sesuatu~" ucap Shinya. Pemuda pemilik surai putih itu kini tengah tiduran di lantai, bersama dua orang lainnya. Mereka sedang kebosanan, sedangkan pemilik rumah sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Pulang saja sana" usir Guren. Dia masih sibuk memandang ponselnya. Entah apa yang dilihatnya. Shinya yang kesal melihat Guren, langsung saja berdiri dan mengambil ponsel milik Guren.

"Hei, kembalikan ponselku"

"Apa sih yang kau lihat, sampai mengabaikan ku?!" Shinya pun memandangi ponsel milik Guren. Melihat apa yang dilihat Guren sedari tadi.

"Argh, ayolah Shinya kem--" belum selesai Guren berbicara, Shinya sudah mengembalikan ponsel miliknya dan memandang Guren dengan kesal.

"Ne, Shinya-sama. Apa yang dilihat Guren?" tanya Mito. Satu-satunya perempuan diantara mereka.

"Ehh, Guren melihat hal-hal mesum~" Shinya kembali ceria seperti biasa. Menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Mito yang mendengar itu langsung memerah antara marah dan malu.

"Hahh, Guren benarkah? Kenapa kau tak mengajakku. Aku juga ingin lihat" ucap Goshi yang tiba-tiba kembali bersemangat. Ia segera saja mendekat ke arah Guren untuk ikut mengintip hp Guren, namun sebelum itu terjadi Guren sudah mematikan hp nya dan menyimpannya.

"Jangan menuduhku sembarangan bodoh, pikiranku tak sekotor dia" Guren memandang ke arah Goshi, yang dipandang hanya cengengesan tak jelas.

Guren lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Shinya. Namun, yang didekati malah menghindar. Shinya lebih memilih untuk mendekat ke arah Mito dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Ne ne, Mito-chan mau bermain pocky game bersamaku, Goshi juga? Kebetulan aku punya satu"

"Wah, sepertinya menyenangkan, aku mau. Lalu bagaimana dengan Guren, Shinya-sama?" tanya Mito. Ia sedikit bingung juga, pasalnya jarang sekali Shinya tak mengajak Guren. Biasanya ia akansemangat mengganggu Guren.

"Terserah" jawab Shinya dengan datar tanpa memandang ke arah Guren.

"Jadi, kau ikut Guren?" kali ini giliran Goshi yang bertanya. Menghela napas lelah, Guren mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Akhirnya mereka duduk dengan melingkar di lantai. Urutannya adalah Shinya, Goshi, Guren lalu Mito.

"Shi--" baru saja Guren ingin memanggilanya, tapi "Mito-chan, bisa ambilkan botol itu?" Shinya malah bertanya pada Mito sambil menunjuk sebuah botol yang ada di atas meja. Guren memandang kesal ke arah Shinya karena mangabaikannya, sedangkan Shinya seolah tak perduli sama sekali, ia mulai berbicara kembali.

"Jadi peraturannya kita akan memutar botol ini. Yang di tunjuk oleh ujung tutup botol ini akan menjadi pemain pertama. Lalu kita akan memutarnya sekali lagi, sama seperti sebelumnya yang tertunjuk oleh tutup botol ini maka akan jadi pasangannya. Dan satu lagi yang mematahkan pertama kali akan kalah. Kalian mengerti?" ketiga orang lainnya mengangguk paham atas penjelasan Shinya yang panjang lebar itu.

Lalu permainan pertama pun dimulai. Botol di putar untuk pertama kalinya dan botol itu menunjuk ke arah Mito. Lalu botol kembali diputar dan kali ini menunjuk ke arah.

Shinya!!

Shinya sedikit tersentak namun ia kembali tersenyum riang seperti biasanya. Sedangkan Mito merasa sedikit risih. Ia merasa sedang ditatap, saat melihat ke sumbernya. Guren sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Mito segera memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan memilih fokus ke permainannya.

Permaainan dimulai. Keduanya saling menggigit ujung pocky satu sama lain. Mereka menggigit dengan perlahan. Semakin lama semakin mendekat, jarak mereka semakin tipis bahkan Mito bisa merasakan napas Shinya di wajahnya. Mito mulai menutup matanya karena merasakan hawa tak enak di belakanya, semakin dekat ia semakin kuat pula hawa itu. Akhirnya saat hampir menyentuh bibir Shinya, Mito mematahkan bagiannya.

"Yeay!!! Aku menang" sorak Shinya. Di sisi lain Mito sedikit lega karena hawa tak menyenangkan itu mulai hilang. Permainan di mulai lagi. Kini botol menunjuk ke arah Guren dan juga.

Goshi!!

"Kau, patahkan pocky nya sesegera mungkin" ancam Guren sambil menunjuk Goshi.

"Ehhh, aku tak mau kalah. Kau saja yang patahkan"

"Guren, kau tak boleh begitu, kau harus bermain dengan sportif" ucap Mito menasehatinya. Goshi mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Mito. Sedangkan Shinya, ia massih acuh tak acuh dengan sikap Guren.

"Semerdeka kalian saja lah" balas Guren, lalu ia mengambil sebatang pocky lalu menggigit nya, ujung satunya kini digigit oleh Goshi.

Permainan kembali dimulai. Guren menggigit dengan tempo yang sedikit cepat. Melihat itu Goshi tak mau kalah, ia pun menggigit pocky dengan semangat juga. Namun tiba-tiba ia merinding, merasakan hawa membunuh dari belakang dan tanpa sadar ia mematahkan pocky bagiannya.

"Arghhh, sial aku kalah" Goshi mengacak pelan rambutnya. Masih tak terima kalau ia kalah. 'yang tadi itu apa ya?" batin Goshi bingung, mengingat hawa yang tak mengenakkan tadi. Namun ia memilih untuk melupakannya dan kembali fokus ke permainannya.

Botol kembali diputar kali ini menunjuk ke arah Shinya. Botol kembali diputar sekali lagi, dan kali ini menunjuk ke arah.

Guren!!!!

Guren menyeringai puas melihat hasilnya. Ini yang ia tunggu-tunggu dari tadi. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Shinya, menatap manik biru itu lekat-lekat. Yang ditatap balik menatap dengan kesal. Lalu mengambil sebatang pocky.

"Kau pasti akan **kalah** , Shinya" bisik Guren tepat di telinga Shinya dengan suara yang rendah. Shinya sedikit merinding mendengarnya lalu mendorong Guren menjauh darinya.

"Aku yang akan menang, itu pasti" Shinya mulai memasukkan ujung pocky itu ke mulutnya.

"Hee, lihat saja nanti" Guren pun ikut menggigit ujung satunya pocky itu.

Mereka menggigit dengan tempo yang lambat, menikmati setiap gigitannya. Perlahan semakin mendekat. Sedikit demi sedikit mengikis jarak antara dua pemuda itu. Jarak mereka sekarang benar-benar dekat, mungkin hanya berjarak satu kepalan. Mereka bisa merasakan napas masing-masing, menatap mata lawannya dengan tajam. Tak ada yang mau mengalah.

Hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Guren segera saja melumat bibir bawah Shinya dan memegang leher belakang Shinya mencoba mamperdalam ciuman mereka. Shinya mencoba berontak dengan menggeser Guren, namun jangankan bergeser bergerak sedikitpun tidak. Akhirnya Shinya menyerah untuk memberontak.

Guren meminta akses lebih lanjut untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Shinya. Awalnya Shinya menolak, namun akhirnya Shinya membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Guren bermain di sana.

"Hahh...hhaahhh...hahh. kau gila Guren" Shinya langsung saja meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya begitu ciuman mereka terlepas. Sedangkan Guren hanya menyeringai puas melihat wajah Shinya yang memerah _'cantik'_ pikirnya.

Dan sepertinya mereka melupakan Goshi dan Mito. Wajah mereka berdua memerah melihat hal tadi, bahkan Mito sampai mimisan.

"Anoo, mungkin lebih baik kami pulang saja, kan Goshi?"

"Ya, kau benar Mito-chan. Lagi pula ini sudah malam. Kalau begitu kami permisi ya" mereka berdua pun mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah Guren. Sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsi

"Tunggu, aku ikut dengan kalian" itu Shinya. Ia masih dalam mode _ngambek_ ke Guren. Jadi ia lebih memilih bersama Goshi dan Mito.

Baru saja Shinya mau berdiri sebuah tangan menariknya hingga ia kembali jatuh. Pelakunya adalah Guren, yang kini tengah memangku Shinya.

"Kau mau kemana, hmm? Urusan kita belum selesai" bisiknya tepat di telinga Shinya. Suaranya sengaja direndahkan, sehingga terdengar sedikit _err..._ _menggoda_ mungkin?

"Ta-tapi aku" Shinya gagap seketika. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Dan kalian berdua, hati-hati dijalan"

Akhirnya Mito dan Goshi meninggalkan apartement milik Guren. Menyisakan Guren dan Shinya di dalam. Hanya mereka berdua.

"Jadi Shinya, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau seolah-olah menjauhiku?" Guren menatap intens manik biru milik Shinya, menunggu jawaban.

"Aku marah, tentu saja" Shinya mengalihkan pandangannya. Lebih memilih memandang ke arah TV dari pada Guren.

Guren menghela napas lelah, pusing menghadapi sikap pasangannya ini. Iya pasangan, mereka sudah berpacaran semenjak tahun pertama SMA dan sekarang mereka sudah kelas tiga. Goshi dan Mito pun mengetahuinya.

"Baiklah, apa salahku Shinya?" Guren menghadapkan wajah Shinya padanya, bertanya dengan nada lembut. Takut kembali membuat marah kekasihya itu.

"Pikir saja sendiri" Shinya masih marah. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya, namun tertahan oleh Guren yang memegang dagunya.

"Mana bisa aku tahu kalau kau tak memberitahuku Shinya. Kau pikir aku cenayang, hah?"

"Cari tahu sen--" bibir Shinya dibungkam, Guren pelakunya. Ia mencium Shinya sekilas.

"Ayolah Shinya, beri tahu aku"

"Haahh baiklah.." Shinya menatap tajam Guren, masih ada kekesalan dimatanya. Tapi ia kembali melanjutkan "Kau terlalu sibuk dengan Mahiru, kau bahkan mengabaikanku"

Lagi. Guren mencium Shinya kembali, gemas dengan sikap kekasihnya ini yang ternyata cemburu. Guren kembali menatap Shinya membawanya lebih dekat. Kedalam pelukannya.

"Jadi, intinya kau cemburu? Aku hanya bertanya sesuatu padanya. Jadi tenanglah. Dan kau tahu aku _hanya_ mencintaimu" ucap Guren. Ia mengelus sayang surai putih milik Shinya.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku kesal. Kau lebih memerhatikannya dan mengabaikanku. Dan ya, aku juga _hanya_ mencintaimu, Guren" Shinya tersenyum lembut. Memegang sebelah tangan Guren yang kosong lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Shinya, aku ingin _'itu'_ bolehkan?" seringai itu kembali ke wajah Guren ketika ia membisikkan itu ke telinga Shinya, dengan suara yang berat. Merusak momen romantis yang baru saja terbangun.

"Ap-apa, tapi be-ahh-sok, bagai-Ahnn-mana?" Shinya gelagapan, Guren mulai menjilati telinganya, membuatnya tak bisa menahan keluarnya deesahan itu.

"Aku tak menerima penolakan Shinya" Guren langsung mengangkat Shinya dengan _bridal style_ ke kamarnya. Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan aktivitas itu sampai tengah malam dan bisa dipastikan Shinya akan absen beberapa hari kedepan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari

 **A/N :**

 **Aaaaaa apa-apaan ini, ceritanya gantung di bagian 'itu' muLu deh rasanya.**

 **Yah tapi mudah-mudahan kalian suka ya sama cerita abal-abal ku ini.**

 **RnR, please**

 **Sekian, terima kasih.**


End file.
